Gray Malamute
"Looks like he's hurt bad, Steele." — The Gray Malamute about the musher after they fall down the hill in "Balto" The Gray Malamute is an unnamed dog on Steele's sled team. He appears occasionally throughout Balto and helps take the medicine back to Nome. Appearance Gray Malamute is dark gray with a pale grayish white face, chest, underbelly, and legs. Belongings * Sled dog collar - He wears it all the time Goals and Dreams * To return to Nome with the medicine (achieved) Character Summary The Gray Malamute is one of the dogs on Steele's Team, who brings the Diphtheria Anti-Toxin back to Nome, saving the lives of the sick children. Like the other members of the team, he comes to admire and respect Balto as he leads them home. Movie Appearances and Storyline The Gray Malamute appears occasionally throughout Balto. He is one of the dogs on Steele's sled team. He is first seen in the sled race against Wild Joe's Team, running on Steele's team. The team ends up winning the race. Brown Malamute participates in the race for the fastest dogs. He is seen sitting in the row of dogs as Steele surveys the group. However, he is not seen again after the race starts. The Gray Malamute is next seen when Steele's team prepares to leave Nome to get the medicine. He and Brown Malamute are playfully bouncing around together. The team successfully retrieves the medicine from Nenana, but Steele gets lost on the way back. In a panic, he accidentally hits a slippery slope and sends the team falling down into a Valley. The musher is knocked unconscious, and Gray Malamute walks up to the fallen musher telling Steele that it looks like he's hurt bad. When Balto arrives, Gray Malamute looks at Steele when he growls at Star, then watches Balto explain how he marked his trail. As Steele tells Balto that he's the one in charge, Blue Malamute looks over at Brown Malamute. As Steele refuses Balto's help, Gray Malamute paces around and watches the fight. When Steele knocks Balto unconscious, Gray Malamute is standing closest to the sled near Star. After Steele falls off the cliff, Gray Malamute watches Nikki, Kaltag, and Star as they pull the musher onto the sled, then looks at Balto as he heads to the front of the team. Because Steele destroyed Balto's trail, the team is led in circles and Balto accidentally leads the team toward a cliff. They stop just in time. Gray Malamute puts a paw over his face and catches his breath, but as the medicine crate falls off the sled, he gasps and looks up in alarm. They all watch in amazement as Balto catches the crate, but he and the crate go falling as the snow gives away under them. Gray Malamute is crouched and shivering between Blue Malamute and Star. They hear howling and look up in alarm. When Nikki suggests they're wolves, they all gasp "Wolves!" and huddle together, Gray Malamute being up on his hind legs between Star and Blue Malamute. He looks over the edge of the cliff with the others and encourages Balto as he climbs up with the medicine. Balto continues to lead the team through the Alaskan Wilderness, over the Ice Bridge, and leads them through an avalanche to the safety of the Ice Cave. The team makes it out of the cave and returns to Nome with the medicine. Quotes "Looks like he's hurt bad, Steele." -Gray Malamute to Steele about the unconscious musher in Balto Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots 10.jpg 4.jpg 28.jpg 33.jpg 35.jpg 41.jpg 43.jpg 66.jpg 67.jpg 68.jpg 69.jpg 72.jpg 73.jpg 74.jpg 84.jpg 85.jpg 86.jpg 87.jpg 89.jpg 91.jpg 117.jpg 118.jpg 119.jpg 121.jpg Tumblr_ph2namauzJ1xkyeuvo1_400.jpg Trivia * Gray Malamute does not smile when Balto steps into the harness and becomes leader of the team. Only Nikki, Kaltag, and Star do. Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Steele's Team Category:Dogs Category:Sled Dogs Category:Steele's Team Members